It usually requires many kinds of tool in doing a painting. This constitutes no problem when people are doing paintings indoors. However, it is quite inconvenient to prepare and carry those painting tools outdoors for doing paintings in an outdoor environments. It is desirable to have a device which is compact and easy to carry to handle the painting tools when people are travelling and doing paintings outdoors. Furthermore, it is also desirable to have storing means to store the painting tools when the tools are not used.